Chemically Romantic
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: <html><head></head>Jade is taken to become an experimental vampire and she is more powerful which attracts Moriarty's attention. However, another scientist, Irisa decides to try and protect her which gets the Holmes brothers involved. The two girls might be the only one who can drive the Holmes brothers wild</html>
1. Chapter 1

I slowly got out of the cab, paid the fare, and looked at the clinic where I would meet my new doctor, Carter Masters. I hated going to the doctor even for just a checkup. Still; it was important for me to keep my body in good shape for fighting. I finally swallowed my fear and made my way to the front door and walked in, not knowing that I had crossed a point of absolutely no return.

After getting my paperwork from the receptionist; I started filling it all out but I kept feeling sick to my stomach like I do when something ominous is about to happen. '_Oh stop it Jade; it's just a clinic. What danger could you possibly in'_ I thought to myself. I am Jade Collins and not only am I trained in martial arts but I play the harp as well to calm myself down. I finally emptied all thoughts of danger out of my head and instead thought of going back to my search for a new apartment after I left.

Finally; I was called back and the nurse weighed and measured me before leading me to an exam room. After she had gotten my vitals; I was told to remove my clothes, put on the gown, lay on the table, and wait. The nurse left and I did as she asked. I left my clothes in the chair and laid down. I still couldn't get rid of that dreadful feeling I was having.

It didn't seem like any time that the doctor came in and examined me. That ominous feeling intensified when I was alone with the doctor. I saw him get a clean syringe and pick a vial. "What do I need a vaccine for" I asked. I didn't get an answer but he gave me the shot and I blacked out. What would come would lead me on a journey I would never have taken on my own. A journey out of the mundane routine of work and home and into danger, friendship, vengeance, and the biggest one of all; love.

No view

Dr. Masters stared at his sleeping patient, a young woman named Jade Collins. He finally had the perfect subject for his new experiment. He finally called the EMT team that he had paid off to transport his patient to Baskerville. Dr. Carter Masters was finally ready to see if it was possible to make someone immortal or if one would prefer a vampire. It was not common for Baskerville to use human subjects but right now; Carter was more focused on the fame this experiment would bring if it was successful. He didn't think about any of the consequences that would come.

The EMT team came and loaded Jade into the ambulance, and Carter got in the back. It would be a long ride to Baskerville but it would be worth it. He kept watch on Jade's vitals and made sure she stayed sedated. After an hour and a half; they arrived and Carter led the way to his lab and the little hospital room across from his lab. Carter really had no clue what he had gotten himself into or that this girl would be not only his downfall but the downfall of the entire Baskerville facility.


	2. Chapter 2

Irisa's P.O.V

I was working in my lab just down the hall from Carter Masters when I heard a gurney being wheeled down the hall. We never had human subjects so Carter had to have gotten special permission. I hated working here cause of animal experiments and now; a human but this was the only facility that had given me a chance to try my research.

Carter finally knocked on my door and asked "Would you mind watching over my patient for awhile? She's resting at the moment. I have some little things I need to do to prepare for the test of my serum." "Yeah; I guess since I'm not doing anything else at the moment" I replied. Carter disappeared into his lab, locking the door behind him. '_I_ _feel_ _sorry for the one who is subject to his experiment' _I thought to myself, walking down the hall to the room where Carter's patient was and decided to bring the girl a glass of water.

Outside the room; I didn't see anything to give a clue as to this poor girl's name, only a sign that read 'Baskerville Experiment #24601'. As if it wasn't bad enough that this girl was to be Carter's guinea pig; he was also trying to take away her identity. I finally opened the door and slowly walked in with the glass of water.

When I had approached the bed; she slowly opened her eyes and I could see that she frightened and heard it when she asked "Where am I?" "Baskerville" I answered, putting the glass of water down for a moment. "Why" she asked. "I honestly don't know why. Here, drink some water" I replied, holding the glass of water. She drank over half the glass in one breath before she said "I'm Jade Collins." "Irisa Stewart" I replied. Jade seemed to relax a little before she asked "Irisa; why am I here?"

"I'll try to find out" I replied, standing up. "Please; I'm scared" Jade replied. I gave a gentle smile and replied "It'll be okay and you have a friend in me. I'll see what's going on." "Thanks Irisa" she replied, lying back down. I finally left the room to finish some notes. Maybe I had finally found a friend but I had no clue I would be helping fight for her life.

Jade's P.O.V

When Irisa had left; I was terrified again. This room was too quiet and it only made the ominous feelings in the pit of my stomach worse. At least I knew that I finally had a friend. There was silence in the room except for the monitors beeping in time to my heart rate. It was fairly noisy that it made difficult to try & rest. I finally tuned out the sound and was about to drop off again when I heard the door creek. "Hello" I called groggily, slowly turning my head and I saw Dr. Masters walk in.

"What did you do to me? I ought to file abduction charges" I growled, trying to get off the bed only to discover straps around my middle and my ankles. "That won't be necessary" he told me with an arrogant, smug tone in his voice as he walked over to the monitor to check my heart rate. "I have a life and you just took me out of a clinic. I knew I should have listened to my gut and split when I had the chance" I spat as he picked up a wireless pulse ox meter and grabbed my right hand and slid it on my finger and turned it on.

"It wouldn't have worked out well for you" he replied after the meter beeped. He typed in some information before removing the wireless one and putting another on my finger for continual monitoring. He then picked up the black cuff off the cart and wrapped it on my left arm as I asked "How can you possibly know anything about my life?"

"Well; you live on your own and you didn't talk about your family on your paper work. Now, lay back down and be silent" Dr. Masters instructed. I did as he asked and he said "Take a few deep breaths and calm down" as he put the blanket back across my body. He settled my left arm and secured the gage on the cuff. Reluctantly; I took a few slow breaths before he took my blood pressure.

After he had gotten the reading, made notes, and set me up for continuous monitoring; I finally asked "Still, does that give you any right to hold me prisoner?" "I want to do some work on you to see if my experiments work" he told me. Now I was really upset and I yelled "I didn't agree to be you guinea pig" as the monitors beeped in alarm in response to my rising heart rate. "No and now; it's too late to do anything" Dr. Masters replied. I struggled to try and undo the straps on me as I replied "I could still break out of here, run, and press charges." He grabbed my right arm as he pulled a needle from his pocket and jammed it in my arm as he replied "No; you won't." I could feel my muscles locking up and I became helpless though I could still speak. "Let me go. I'm not what you want" I pleaded.

He gently pushed me back on the bed, put the cover back on me, and replied "You will have no choice now that you can't move." I heard footsteps and another assistant brought in a tray with a couple of syringes and a vile of some blue colored goop. I was terrified now that they were trying to kill me and I would be written off as an accidental overdose or some kind of hospital related death. "Please release me. I swear I'll never tell anything of what I've seen but I would rather die than be your guinea pig" I begged, hoping there was still a chance I could be allowed to leave.

"You will do nicely" he told me, picking up one of the syringes and popped it in me followed by the other before he finally picked up the vile. "Open up" he instructed. When I refused; he forced my mouth open and poured the liquid in before covering my mouth to ensure I would swallow it. The stuff snaked down my throat and I struggled. It felt like I was going to choke to death. He didn't dare move his hand until he was sure it had all gone down. "There" he said as he got up and walked out.

I coughed hard and Irisa rushed in with a tray. "What happened" she asked handing me a trash can. "That doctor forced some horrid blue thick liquid down my throat" I replied between attempts to empty my stomach. I finally said "I don't know what I was given. What are they trying to do, kill me?" "I don't know and they won't tell what they want. I'm trying to work on something that helps a person's emotions grow a hundred fold" Irisa told me. "Really" I asked. She nodded and replied "I want to help people but I think they're using my research for something bad."

Irisa's P.O.V

"If a person's emotions can grow a hundred fold like you want then angry people could turn to murder" Jade commented. "Actually; my research is for me to enhance the emption of empathy" I replied, putting the trashcan down. She looked at the tray of food and said "I'm not hungry. I don't think I will be able to hold it in. I just want to get out of here." I noticed then she was perspiring heavily and she looked like something was about to go wrong. "If I could; I would get you out of here but there are guards all over" I replied.

"I don't want to die" she whimpered softly, her speech starting to slur. "I'll do what I can but you're at Dr. Master's control. I don't like whatever he has in mind though" I told her as I helped her lay back down. Just then; she blacked out and her monitors were raising an alarm as she went into some kind of convulsions. She jerked so hard that it caused me to fall and hit my head that I passed out. I had no clue what would happen tomorrow.


End file.
